


Il carillon di Freeze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio [1]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Melancholy, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scena di Batman e Robin. Freeze in prigione pensa a Nora.





	1. Chapter 1

Il carillon di Freeze

 

Mr. Freeze aprì l’orologio, staccandone la parte di sopra e guardò i meccanismi. Osservò le rondelle girare, si voltò e mise l’oggetto sul letto. Sentiva il respiro delle due guardie dietro di lui e appoggiò l’altra parte sul letto della brandina. Il raggio gelante gli raffreddava la testa priva di capelli e la cute azzurrina. Si voltò sporgendosi, staccò una stalattite di ghiaccio. Ne afferrò una scheggia e lavorò il ghiaccio, dandogli la forma di una figura femminile.

< Se non fossi qui potrei congelare Gotham e ricattarla. Quei soldi sono l’unico modo per trovare la cura alla Sindrome di Mc. Gregor mia adorata sposa > pensò. Gli occhi gli bruciarono arrossandosi e alzò il capo. Osservò i cubi di pietra che formavano le pareti e si leccò le labbra screpolate di colore bluastro. Sistemò la donna di ghiaccio grande due mani sopra le rotelle che giravano del meccanismo e la guardò girare su se stessa. Avvertì una fitta al cuore, si voltò e prese un bicchiere di plastica dura. Lo sistemò come calotta sopra il carillon e socchiuse gli occhi osservandolo girare.


	2. Edera velenosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena di Batman e Robin. Poison Ivy tenta di uccidere Nora Freeze.

Edera velenosa

 

Poison Ivy avanzò, mise la gamba sinistra oltre il tubo di ferro, avanzò e con il passo successivo andò dall’altra parte del tubo di ferro. Ripeté l’operazione sentendo i ticchettii dei propri tacchi risuonare nella stanza superando i bip ripetitivi dell’elettrocardiogramma. Raggiunse il monitor su cui erano raffigurati i valori di Nora Freeze. 

La velenosa guardò oltre il vetro la figura addormentata circondata da una serie di bolle.

“Non mi è mai piaciuto avere rivali. domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra vermiglie e gonfie. La stoffa del vestito azzurro galleggiava nell’acqua, i lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido di Nora. 

La donna teneva il mento alzato e il capo leggermente reclinato all’indietro.

Poison osservò il fiocco di neve d’argento al suo collo niveo, il pasticcio di diamanti su di esso e un diamante grande quanto l’unghia del mignolo brillante.

“Chi vuole una moglie frigida comunque?” chiese la scienziata. Si girò e tirò un calcio al tubo, staccando la spina.

< A breve morirà > pensò.


	3. Ghiaccio e veleno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena di Batman e Robin. Poison Ivy dice a Victor Freeze che la moglie è morta.

Ghiaccio e veleno

 

“Mi dispiace, non c’era niente da fare” sussurrò Poison Ivy. Ascoltò i passi pesanti di Flagello allontanarsi e socchiuse gli occhi, dalle sopracciglia vermiglie sottili. 

Frezee indietreggiò e chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia blu-argentea, si solidificò ghiacciandosi,

“Le loro membra diventeranno di ghiaccio” gridò. Sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi color metallo, tirò un calcio a una stalagmite di ghiaccio grosso quanto il suo petto, spezzandolo con una gomitata.

“Il loro sangue si congelerà nelle mie mani!” urlò. Afferrò la palla con la neve di Gotham, la congelò stringendola nella propria mano, fece pressione e la mandò in frantumi.

Poison Ivy sorrise, guardò il dottore camminare avanti e indietro e si leccò le labbra

“Se io devo soffrire, tutta l’umanità deve soffrire. Avvolgerò la città di Gotham in un inferno di ghiaccio eterno!” ululò Victor.


End file.
